Sallie story
by Teenauthor03
Summary: I wanted to read a Sam and Allie story, but there were none. So, I wrote one! Yaaay!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I was looking up some fanfics to read, and realized there were no about Sam and Allie. So, I decided to write one! I mean I can't be the only on who want to see it. Hope you enjoy the first short chapter!**

"What are you thinking Sam?" Annie asked her best friend as they got ready for school together over Skype.

"What?" Sam replied quickly snapping out of his daze. "Nothing." Annie rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Sammy, you're making that face you make when you're thinking of doing something stupid, like-" She cut herself off as realization washed over her. "Oh my God Sam, not again!"

"What?" Sam asked, combing his hair.

"You can't do what I know you're thinking!" Annie exclaimed.

"Come on Annie, I think you're sleep deprived. I'm not thinking of anything." Sam replied calmly. Now, most people would have believed him, Sam was a convincing liar. But there were two people in the world that he couldn't trick: his twin sister Tess, and Annie.

"You're going to ask out Ali again, aren't you?" Anne asked dryly. Sam stopped dead.

"Maybe." He said, quickly and awkwardly, putting his comb down and picking up a facecloth.

"Sam, you can't do that again, she's been rejecting you since _preschool_!" Annie tried to reason with him.

"She's going to say yes today." He said firmly. "I have been turned down exactly 2,638 times, and 2,639 has always been my luck number."

"Luck can't help you here." Annie reasoned. "I love you buddy, but you're a lost cause."

"That's what you said when I tried to ride a bike for the first time." Sam objected. "And look what happened."

"You pulled the left brake first, the bike flipped, and you got hit by Tess and Allie while they cruised by." She reminded him. "Then Tess and I had to drag you out of the street before you got hit by a truck too." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, bad example, but you understand my point. I _can_ ride it now, and Allie _will_ say yes today when I ask her to go with me to the Halloween dance!" Sam said confidently. Annie smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"And if he doesn't, we go together as the Joker and Harley Quinn to make her 'jealous'?" Annie asked, making finger quotes around "jealous". Sam smiled.

"You read my mind." He said brightly. Annie looked at her watch.

"God, it's 8:30, I gotta go." She said quickly. "See you at school Sammy!"

"Bye!" Sam replied. Then Annie hung up. The 16 year-old boy looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "You can do this." He muttered to himself.

"Sam! Can you help me find my homework?" Spencer called from their bedroom.

"Coming Spence!" Sam called back, taking one more glance in the mirror before going to help his younger brother.

 **Ok, that's the first chapter. It's short, but it sets up the premace well I think. Tell me if I should continue this!**

 **-Teah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I see some people read the first chapter! Yay! This one's still short, but it's a bit longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy!**

That afternoon at lunch, Sam was leaning against his locker, watching Allie talking to his sister at her locker, like every day. "Hey Sammy." Annie said, appearing next to him.

"Hi." Sam sighed, not paying attention. Annie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Sam, if you're going to ask her, you'd better do it now, the dance is tomorrow." She reminded him. Sam took a deep breath.

"Ok. Here I go." He said, taking one step forward. "I'm doing it." He took one more step. "Over to ask-"

"Oh for the love of-" Annie said, frustrated before pushing Sam towards the girls. He tried to object, but before he could escape he was right by Tess and Allie.

"Hi." He said awkwardly with a little wave.

"If you're asking me to the dance, forget it." Allie told him bluntly. "I'm going with my new boyfriend Darin."

"No, I wasn't going to ask that at all!" Sam said quickly and unconvincingly. "I was going to ask Tess for my blue pen back!" Tess rolled her eyes and gave her brother his pen.

"Here." She said with annoyance.

"Thanks, bye!" Sam replied quickly, hurrying down the hall. Annie made to follow him, but stopped at the girls for a minute.

"Couldn't you have let him off a bit easier?" She asked. Allie shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't sugar coat things." She replied nonchalantly. "I say it like it is." Tess sighed.

"Want me to go talk to him?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you guys later." Annie replied as she hurriedly went in the direction Sam had gone in.

A few minutes later, she found him sitting at a picnic table outside. It was a fairly cold day, so they were the only ones who were out there. Annie sat down next to him. "I don't want to say I told you so-" She began.

"Then don't bother." Sam replied. "I've already done it for you." Of course Allie had _another_ new boyfriend. What was this, the 10th one this year? Annie put an arm around his shoulders.

"You feeling ok buddy?" She asked him. He sighed.

"No." He said plainly. Annie squeezed him with her one arm, and he sighed again, resting his head on her shoulder. "What do I keep doing wrong Anne? I mean, I do what all the guys in Tess and Allie's favourite chick flicks do, but they say those guys are the romantics, and I'm…" He trailed off, but Annie understood him perfectly.

"You're a good guy Sammy, you just come on a bit too strong." She explained to him carefully.

"So what do I do?" He asked her. Annie thought for a minute. That was a hard question.

"You… back off from the flirting for a while and just… be a good friend." She said eventually.

"That's it?" He asked in surprise, sitting up straight again. Annie smiled.

"Trust me Sam, you're at your best when you're comfortable, and we both know that if there's one thing that makes you uncomfortable, it's girls." She said.

"Except you and Tess." Sam pointed out. Annie laughed under her breath.

"Tess is your sister, and I'm more of a man than you." She replied, punching his arm.

"Hey! No you're not!" Sam protested, lightly punching her back (more accurately tapping her arm awkwardly with his fist). Annie rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"So, wanna go costume shopping after school?" She asked him.

"Yes please." Sam replied, nodding like a sad little kid who was offered ice cream after his dog's funeral. On one hand, ice cream. On the other, Buddy's not coming back.

"Ok, meet me at my locker after class and we can go." Annie told her friend. He nodded.

"Ok." He said, still looking a bit sad. Annie smiled at her friend.

"Hey, don't worry about Allie and her new boyfriend." She told him. "I'm making it my mission to give you a good Halloween. Ok?" Sam smiled a bit.

"Ok." He said, a bit more cheerful. Then the warning bell rang.

"We gotta get to math Sammy." Annie reminded him, standing up. "You coming?" Sam nodded.

"You go, I'll meet you there." He replied. Annie nodded, and hugged her friend from behind.

"Just hurry buddy." She told him before walking back inside. Sam sat there on his own, staring off and thinking. Just be a good friend? That was so simple! It couldn't be that easy! Could it? He let out an exasperated sigh, then grabbed his bag and went inside before he was late for class. He'd have to figure this girl stuff out later, classes were more important.

 **That's all for now! If you can, please review! I really want to improve my writing, so I'm welcoming constructive criticism! Thanks!**

 **-Teah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this one is still short, I promise they'll start getting longer. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! I'm open to constructive criticism!**

The next day after school, Sam was sitting in his kitchen while Annie painted his face and neck white with a small sponge. "Are you done yet?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Almost, but you can't talk until it's dry, remember?" Annie reminded him. Sam rolled his eyes. This was taking forever. He looked over at the clock. Wait, he'd only been there 2 minutes? Seriously?! Just then, Spencer ran into the room in a pirate costume.

"Avast maties! Shiver me timbers! Hoist the flag! Uh… other pirate words!" He cried, pointing his sword at Walter. The dog barked.

"Spence, stop terrorizing Walter." Sam said warily.

"Stop talking Sam! I can't do this if your mouth keeps moving!" Annie reminded him. Sam rolled his eyes again. Spencer put his sword on the counter, and sat next to his brother.

"So, what is he, a ghost?" The 10 year-old asked. Annie laughed a bit.

"Well, when he's done, he should be the Joker." She told him. "You know, the Batman villain?" Spencer studied Sam for a minute.

"It'll take more than makeup to make him a super villain." He said finally. Annie ignored him and finished with the white.

"Ok, now we just have to wait 2 minutes for it to dry." She told her friend. "Then I can add the details." Sam nodded. Then Annie turned to the younger boy. "You want some fake stitches Spence?" Spencer nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Then I can be a _real_ pirate with battle scars!" He exclaimed. Annie laughed again.

"Ok, Sam, switch seats with your brother."

About an hour later, Sam and Annie were waiting for Tess to come down, since Sam was driving for the three of them. "Hurry up Tess!" Sam called from the couch.

"Just a minute!" Tess called down for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes, a fact that Sam pointed out under his breath. Annie got up.

"I'm going to see what's taking so long." She said, going up the stairs.

"Be careful! She's got claws and fang when she's stressed!" Sam called after her. Annie walked over to Tess' door and knocked.

"Tess? Are you ok?" She asked. Tess opened her door, and Annie saw that her face had smudgy yellow makeup all over it.

"No. Gabe used most of my yellow face paint on his Bart Simpson costume." She replied in despair. "I've been trying to spread what I have, but I don't have enough."

"I have some yellow downstairs, but we'd need to go fast." Annie said. "How long does it take to drive to the school?"

"Oh, I dunno, 10 minutes?" Tess replied.

"How long until we need to leave then?" Annie asked. Tess glanced at her alarm clock.

"4 minutes?" She said weakly.

"I can do it in 2, come on." Annie told her quickly. So the girls raced downstairs, and Annie painted Tess's face completely yellow. Now she looked like proper minion! Then the 3 teengers left for the dance.

When they got there, Tess ran off to find Allie, while Sam and Annie hung back for a minute. Annie grabbed Sam's hat and put it on his head. "Ready mista J?" She asked with a pretty good Harley Quinn impression. Sam laughed a bit.

"Sure thing Harley." He replied with a pretty bad Joker impression. Annie shook her head at him.

"Leave the impressions to me tonight bud." She said in her normal voice.

"Yeah, good call." Sam agreed. Then the two entered the school.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be the dance! Remember to review please!**

 **-Teah**


End file.
